thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Qum D'umpe
Story Qum is a very strange succubus, even among her fellow succubi. Stranded in the Feroholm church as a sexual relief for their soldiers, she is easily convinced to join the group only because she likes Simon. Can be considered a magical savant, because even lacking a proper education on magic or life in general, she has an instinctive understanding of magic fields and a surprising capacity to mimic the most complex magical gestures. For example, in Devil's Pass she learns the precise technique on her first try through simply making sure the magic was "pretty". She has an innocent and childlike mind that can view an optimistic opportunity in the most bleak of circumstances, serving to lightening the mood of her more morose and world-weary companions. In fact, she stands out among the group because she has some of the funniest moments, such as when the budding harem met Robin for the first time, and some of the most insightful in her rather somber analysis of a previous Incubus King's situation at the abandoned fortress. During the Gathering, she helps Yarra to the best of her abilities in her sexual missions, but that depends of her mental state and her level of anxiousness. Just before the Third Arclent War, Qum asks Simon if she could start a research project with Robin in order to develop something. If Simon agrees to have Robin help her, Qum reveals in the aftermath of the war that it is a giant bomb filled with so much of her own personal lust energy that people actually begin to develop speech patterns similar to hers. Thankfully for Megail's sake the effects are temporary and the Qum Bomb is merely used a pacifying tool by replacing most emotions with euphoria, giddiness and arousal. Skills Synergy skills can be used in battle only if both Qum and the specified character are present in the active party. Starting equipment Unlike Yarra, Qum can't use human equipment. Weapon: None. * Whips * Sex toys Off-hand: None. * Equipment#Sexual tools for sexual creatures Headgear: Collar. * Sexy stuff for above the shoulders Bodygear: None. * Sexy (under)wear Accessory: None. * Sexual accessories Tactics She is a stereotypical "white mage" character serving to heal and buff her allies with her abilities, but as such her physical attacks are rather lackluster. Add in her powerful buffing/heal skill, Arousing Aura and she becomes probably the best healer in the game. The fact that some of her heals are free and can even restore mana in some cases means she's a very powerful sustaining character. Which is good because she's the primary healer for most of the game. She kind of requires Masturbation+ later on due to how much better Arousing Aura is compared to Arousing Kiss so, as it happens with Yarra, the use of a SP preserving item helps immensely (in Qum's case, a Dildo is better than a Buttplug because she's not expected to attack anyway). The use of Handcuffs or Rage Cuffs, coupled with a dress that augments ATK, drastically augments her utility in fight in a hand-to-hand version. She is less than useful in some dungeons, particularly with enemies that can bind her sexuality, like the Unpeople for instance. Before Carina joins, she's the only party member that can revive the other members of the party during combat. Qum’s Healing Kiss also adds 5 SP to characters she heals. Sometimes it’s worth healing someone who isn’t in need of it just to buff their SP so they can use lust attacks or skills (-Rafael367). Although for most of the game she has lacked of any kind of offensive spell, her Synergy skill Mass Kiss is pretty useful against enemies vulnerable to sexual attacks. That opens new possibilities but you don't get it until very late in chapter 3. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Qum is basically an adorable slutty puppy. She likes being included in things, likes getting new friends, and likes being nice to people. One of the only things to offend her is forced sexual contact, such as Varia's rape or her being whored out in Stineford's brothel. With a high starting relationship value, Qum is one of the first characters you can max. Base value: 50. * for completely clearing the trail to the merchant camp of logs and enemies (except slimes). * for helping her in the merchant camp meeting hall, OR for helping her first. * for refusing to whore her out, OR for accepting to whore her out (plus ongoing penalties thereafter). * for talking to Yarra's admirer in Succubus Hideout. * for getting the Stineford Orgy sex scene IF you refused to whore her, OR IF you whored her. * for investing in Cache excavation (pre-reunion). * Unmissable from the start of chapter 2 IF you refused to whore her, OR IF you whored her. * for acquiring Stark's head. * for fucking Altina immediately, OR IF you whored Qum. * for NOT taking the Lust Draughts from Withered Mountain, OR for taking them IF you whored her. * for recruiting the gang from Withered Mountain, OR for recruiting them decisively "It's impressive how many of us you managed to convince!". * for dominating Varia after allowing Varia's rape, OR for dominating Varia after saving Varia from rape, OR for reshaping Varia after allowing Varia's rape, OR for reshaping Varia after saving Varia from rape. * Additional for dominating Varia, additional for allowing Varia's rape and for reshaping Varia after saving Varia from rape IF you whored Qum. * for sparing The Impaler. * for talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. * Unmissable for getting the Reunion Orgy sex scene. * for investing in Cache excavation IF you didn't before. * for getting the Yarra + Qum sex scene at Janine's retreat (requires 150 combined affection and having left the retreat once).. * for voting YES on Declaration of War motion, OR for voting NO. * for defeating Unperson motion. * for voting YES on Orc Extermination motion, OR for voting NO. * for adopting Orc Extermination motion. * for adopting War Vaults motion. * for getting the Ardford Orgy sex scene. * for getting the Yarra + Qum + Nalili sex scene. * for observing her conversation with Dari in Yhilin Palace. * for funding Succubus brothels IF not whored. * for funding Succubus immigration. * for funding Succubus guild fees. * for funding National succubus trade. * for letting Qum take resources for her research idea. * for having the best Balia's evaluation on Orcent transformation "This is excellent!", OR for "This is great!", OR for "can't wait to see where we go", OR for "can see all kinds of ways to go", OR for "need to think about what didn't go well". * for copying the Aramite rapist soldiers. * Unmissable for getting the Carina + Qum sex scene. * for choosing "Do nothing" at Tower of Mist in Gasm Falls, OR "Begin sabotage campaign". * for talking to black-haired succubus with marriage idea, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. (Only available with low IKD morale). * sending economic aid to Zirantia, in Conference Chamber during war aftermath. * funding Stineford succubus tower expansion. * relocating the Stineford slum prostitute to the expanded succubus tower. * talking to her after the Extradimensional HQ meeting, during the first Erosian conflict. * if when leaving Order of Thaumaturgy Guildhall, during the first Erosian conflict, Robin says "We've formed an excellent foundation for our work here in Yhilin." * for Robin+Qum scene, after the first Erosian conflict. * if about third Council of Gawnfall vote, Hester says "we recommit to our relationship with the churches in the new nations", OR if Hester doesn't say that but says "Their history is no reason for them to be viewed differently", OR * "They are to be treated the same as any other race", OR * "They are to be treated no worse than any other race." * at Council of Gawnfall if succubi are accepted, OR if Church diverges. * getting a Gawnfall Orgy scene. (See Yarra Frustration list.) * roleplay in the Feroholm church (with Ardford access and succubi allowed in a non-divergent Church). * seeing her heal prisoners in Erosian War Camp. * capturing the slaver during the Gilded Lily quest. Maximum legit value: 100 (+113 leeway). Consequences of whoring Qum Whoring Qum out in Stineford has various consequences beyond initial affection drop. Here's a list to help plan your playthrough: * Miss for refusing the offer to whore her out. * for whoring her out. * instead of for getting the Stineford Orgy sex sceneRequires 130 total harem affection on leaving Stineford.. * instead of from the start of chapter 2. * instead of for fucking Altina immediately. * for taking the Lust Draughts from Withered Mountain. * Additional for dominating Varia and additional for allowing Varia's rape. If you don't dominate Varia or allow her rape, you still only get instead of . * Miss for funding Succubus brothels. It is still possible to max out Qum's affection after whoring her out if you make certain choices, but this does not prevent some consequences: * Miss Yarra affection for getting the Yarra x Qum sex scene during Yarra's route. * Qum cannot heal the head of House Thelon during Yhilin Battle aftermath. You miss a volunteer on the Forging Ties quest since for a good result you must send Carina instead of a succubus. If you try to send Qum anyway, you miss an acceptance gain (and ally during the Third Arclent War). That implies that you can't get the Sexual Pin. * instead of Ginasta affection for observing her conversation with Ginasta IF Qum is at 100 affection (but regardless of whether Qum was whored IF Qum isn't at 100). As of version 0.25.2, Sierra Lee says of whoring Qum that we've "experienced most of the consequences of it already".version 0.25.2 Patreon comments. Note that she says "most" and not "all", so there may be some further consequences. So why would a player willingly sacrifice all this? For that sweet 5,000 ProN. This means an extra 15,000 ProN after reaching Yhilin, and can snowball even further in later chapters with good investments. And of course, some investments raise the affection of other girls... Historical note: In the 0.18.x releases there were significant changes to her Relationship Points based on the decision to whore her in Stineford. If you loaded a save from previous versions, the Relationship Points of this character would suffer the following changes: * Qum if you whored her and got the Stineford Orgy. * Qum if you whored her and fucked Altina immediately. * Qum if you whored her and allowed Varia's to be raped. These were not as bad as restarting the game and choosing to whore Qum. Affection titles * 0 Desperate Holes * 50 Willing Holes * 75 Devoted Holes * 100 Eternal Cumdump Relationships The whole Harem: Though Qum doesn't like mean people and some NPCs, within the harem she likes pretty much everyone. Some of the more serious members confuse her, but Qum is still very fond of them. Aka: Since Aka is accepting of her fairly early on, Qum happily reciprocates. The two often work together in sex scenes, such as the Stineford orgy. There doesn't seem to be any sexual component to their relationship (beyond what there is with all succubi) just a friendly comaraderie. Yarra: Qum seems to look up to Yarra a little and often defers to her on decisions. When Yarra is down, Qum tries to cheer her up, and Yarra tries hard to keep anyone from hurting Qum. This can especially be seen during the Gathering, where they share many scenes and comfort each other. Orcent: Dubbing him "Talky Orc" Qum takes a liking to Orcent from the beginning. She doesn't quite get his struggles, but she is very supportive about him and other unique orcs. They talk more during the Gathering and seem to have a strong relationship. Robin: Qum immediately likes "Simonette" and, unlike the other succubi, doesn't pressure her on anything sexual. The two of them bond at several points over magic, Robin realizing Qum's talent and praising her when many overlooked her abilities. Later, Qum calls Robin a "nice big sister" and the two become closer, even if that isn't really an accurate description of their relationship. She can also recognize Robin by scent, as seen in the library after Robin leaves for the caves with the Doomed King armor. Dari: Even though Unpeople disturb succubi, Qum makes more effort than the others to be friends with Dari. She even goes so far as to hug Dari, even though she feels like "an unsexy dead fish". Dari seems to understand and appreciate this, but due to Dari's nature their relationship is limited, at least for now. Carina: Prior to recent updates, Carina and Qum didn't interact much. A recent scene might provide a hint as to why: Qum understands that Carina wants a more romantic relationship with Simon and Qum is afraid that she will ruin it. When Carina is more accepting, Qum seems as affectionate toward her as she is to everyone else. Special notes * Although it doesn't affect her equipment, she doesn't wear any clothes as: Nicknames Qum calls only a few characters by their real names, giving the others nicknames. They also can be found in the Character's Infobox in their respective pages. * Simon gets his real name remembered, though Qum often precedes it with "the" - "The Simon" * Yarra is called by her real name, but at one point when pressed for a nickname, Qum calls her "Succufirstslut". * Aka is "Stabby Girl" * Robin is "Simonette", or at one point "Little Simon" (Robin objected, because it sounds like a term for Simon's penis.) * Hilstara is "Pretty Armor Lady" * Janine is "Pretty Queen Lady" * Orcent is "Talky Orc" * Balia is "Orc Floof" * Nalili is "Stabby Princess" * Vhala is "Not Lady" * Dari is "Not Not Lady" * Carina is "Healy Lady" * Varia is "Thief Lady" if reshaped, or "Empty Thief Lady" if dominated * Altina is "Elfy Girl" if she's the saner version, or "Elfy Slut" if sluttier version * Lynine is "Elfy Tits" * Orilise is "Elfy Brains" * Biyue is "Pretty Birdy Lady" * Wynn is "Grumpy Mage" * Galvia is "Lady Beardy" (she has no beard, of course, but dwarves in general are "Beardies") * Neranda is "Angry Janine" (which thoroughly confuses Aka) * Megail is first called "Merchant Lady" in the Feroholm Merchant Camp, but later settles on "Pretty Money Lady" * Elleani is "Succubus Lady" * Riala is "Succuboss" * Iris is "Sexy Glasses" * Uyae is first "Silly Floof" and then later "Tricky Name Floof" * Patty is "Silly Orc" * Luanell is "Pretty Givini Lady" * Wendis is "Scary Simon Wife" but Qum is thinking of a better name * High Priestesses of the Church of Ivala are "Big Healy Ladies", similar to Carina * Sarai is "Little Big Healy Lady", similarly * Ulrissa is "Woofy Head Lady" It's worth noting that Qum does have some idea of everyone's name, since she's never confused when other people use real names. Based on her confusion when Aka questions the nickname "Angry Janine" it seems this is just part of how Qum's brain works. Scenes * Accepting Qum - Simon finally gives Qum what she wants. Talk to her after enough progress in the Make Simon an Incubus King quest. * A number of random scenesThese scenes don't have official name and they can not be replayed. can occur when you sleep in The Blue Rose inn in Stineford: ** No Sleep for the Wicked - It's a bit hard to get some sleep with Qum in the same room. ** Perfection Perfected - Qum is tired and Simon is tired and Qum is sad but then everything is... ** Blow Blow Blow * Whoring Qum - Qum is used by several customers of the brothel. If you accept the brothel owner's offer in Stineford. * Stineford Orgy - Aka, Qum and Yarra decide to surprise Simon before they leave Stineford. Requires a combined affection of 130. * Robin Interruption - Yarra causes Robin to walk on Simon having sex with Aka and Qum in the tent. Unmissable. In the tunnels of Devil's Pass. * Yarra x Qum - The succubi decide to have a break and stay in bed. During the Gathering, choose "Sleep" when prompted on leaving your bedroom. * Yarra + Qum x Ogre - Qum and Yarra distract an ogre guard like only succubi can. Accept Fheliel's task. Requires high enough mood score. * Gathering Orgy - Qum joins Yarra and Orcent in the orgy with the Empress on the third day of the Gathering. Small addition to the scene. Requires high enough mood score. * Qum x Futa - The succubus guarding the underground entrance to the Lustlord's Palace really likes Qum... and her ass. Agree to the guard's proposal before day 6. Requires high enough mood score.''If Qum is not in the mood or for some reason you don't want the scene, the succubus lets you through after Yarra's actions during the succubus hunt. * '''Orc Council' - A group of orcs have to be convinced that you really want to negotiate with them. Requires high enough mood score for Qum to join, otherwise you get another scene. * Yarra + Qum - Qum and Yarra show Simon the benefits of having two succubi in his harem. After the reunion, leave Janine's retreat once and return. Requires a combined affection of 150. * Qum + Trin - Double blowjob under the table at a restaurant. In Ardford, pay for a meal in the Silver Stump tavern. * Yarra + Qum + Nalili - The succubi get the sex they deserve. Unmissable. In the king's bedroom, after your return from the elven kingdoms. * Carina + Qum - Carina wants some alone time with Simon but when they reach the bedroom a pink surprise is waiting for them. Unmissable. * Fuckety Fuck - Like almost everything involving Qum, burning off the effects of the Qum Bomb is a whole lot of fun. Requires approving Qum's research after visiting Zirantia. * Megail + Qum - Both have planned to surprise Simon after a big day of work. After some hesitation, they decide to share. Rest in Headquarters. Requires completed first visit to the Tower. * Shard Sipping - The five harem succubi work off a sexual charge on Simon's shadow tentacles. Unmissable, after establishing Extradimensional HQ. * Robin + Qum - Robin decides to open up and let Qum join her and Simon in bed. Rest in Headquarters after repelling the Erosian invasion. * Qum Roleplaying - Qum attempts to process her conflicted feelings about her past through some erotic roleplay with Simon. Revisit the Church in Feroholm after the Council of Gawnfall.''Examine the shining spot on the ground near Qum's old spot in the soldier's barracks. Requires the Ardford ban to be lifted.'' On-demand: * Doggie - At 50 affection and above. * Blowjob - At 75 affection and above. * Cowgirl - At 100 affection. References Category:Party members Category:Characters Category:Harem members Category:Succubi